LOVE CHALLENGE
by MerisChintya97
Summary: Demi mendekati seorang Uchiha Itachi—Pria tampan dengan segala talenta yang dimilikinya serta sikapnya yang ramah dan senyumannya yang manis, Sakura rela menerima perjodohan dengan adik kandung dari Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke—Pria tampan, IQ 200, Memiliki sikap yang Dingin, Kasar, Egois, serta membenci Sakura. Namun bagaimana jika ternyata sikap Kakak dan Adik itu tidak jauh berbeda?


**LOVE CHALLENGE Disclaimer By MerisChintya97**

**Naruto Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sumarry : Demi mendekati seorang Uchiha Itachi—Pria tampan dengan segala talenta yang dimilikinya serta sikapnya yang ramah dan senyumannya yang manis, Sakura rela menerima perjodohan dengan adik kandung dari Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke—Pria tampan, IQ 200, Dingin, Kasar, Egois, serta membenci Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUSAKU FANFICTION**

**RATED : T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT**

**.**

**WARNING! (OOC, MissTYPO, EYD, Alur sesuai mood author)**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**TOKYO, Senin 02 Sept'13**

**Sakura Pov**

Hajimemashite, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku dari kelas XI IPA III. Kebiasaan atau bisa disebut juga rutinitasku setiap hari sebelum bel sekolah benar-benar berbunyi adalah menunggunya. 'Nya' yang aku maksud adalah—ah! Itu dia.. Pangeranku.. pujaan hatiku..

Dia adalah senpaiku di KEIO HIGH SCHOOL. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat diadakan upacara pembukaan siswa baru, dan dia sebagai ketua osis baru melakukan pidato di depan mimbar dengan begitu kerennya. Haaaah~ cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dengan segera aku menyembunyikan diriku ke balik pohon yang cukup besar ketika dia—Uchiha Itachi membalikan badannya. Ah.. aku sempat ge-er tadi. Aku kira dia melihatku tapi sepertinya tidak. (=.=)

Dari sini aku melihat dengan begitu jelas seorang lelaki yang tidak kalah tampannya berlari kecil agar ia bisa berjalan masuk bersama dengan pangeranku. Walaupun dia tampan, tetapi aku sangat tidak menyukainya! Kenapa? Dia itu sikapnya 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya! Ya, dia itu adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke satu angkatan denganku. Bedannya dia dari kelas XI IPA I yang artinya ia lebih pintar dariku. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki IQ di atas 200. Sugoi memang! Tapi untuk apa jika sikapnya tidak se-sugoi otaknya? Tetapi anehnya, tetap saja ia memiliki Fans yang paling banyak, mungkin hampir seluruh siswi KEIO HIGH SCHOOL adalah Fansnya. Dan jangan lupakan lelaki yang agak ke perempuan-perempuanan(Banci) juga menyukainya. (=.=)

TENG .. TENG .. TENG ..

Bunyi bel sebanyak tiga kali menandakan bahwa ditutupnya gerbang sekolah dan kelas-pun akan segera dimulai. Aku melesat dengan cepat menuju kelasku. Sebelum benar-benar berbelok, aku sempat mendengar seseorang yang menyatakan cinta pada—

"Sa-sasuke..—san .. Maukah kau membaca suratku?" SASUKE? Aku dengan semangat 4.5 menajamkan pendengaranku dan berjongkok agar tidak ketahuan.

"Iieranai." Suara si Sasuke keluar. Hm jadi dia menolaknya. Dasar laki-laki sombong! Tidak bisa menghargai karya orang, apa? Kasihan sekali.. "Ta-tapi Sasuke-san.. Aku—" aku memejamkan mataku untuk bisa lebih memperjelas percakapan disana. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" HAH?! Aku membuka mataku dan terperanjat kaget. "SA-SASUKE?!" Ia menatapku tajam dan melengos pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan kekagetanku.

.

.

.

=o0o=

Aku merutuki kebodohanku. Berulang kali Ino menatapku sebal karena sedari tadi aku hanya menghela napasku dan menghembuskannya dengan agak kasar. "Heh jidat, kau ini kenapa sih?" Hingga akhirnya Ino bersuara. Mungkin gadis Barbie ini sudah benar-benar merasa penasaran. " Aku malu …" Ino menatapku, sekali lagi, mata aquamire-nya menatapku tanda tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku malu .. Aku malu .. Aku malu .." Dan bingo! Haruno Sakura no baka! Sekarang kau berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di kelas.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Waktu tidak terasa, bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua orang berhamburan keluar dari dalam kelasnya masing-masing untuk sekedar membeli makanan di kantin atau hanya menongkrong-nongkrong saja. Namun ada juga yang masih betah bertahan di bangku-nya kemudian mengeluarkan bekal makanan yang dibawanya.

"Yo. Sakura, Ino, kenapa kalian tidak makan?" Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bernafsu makan, Tenten.." Tenten mengangguk mengerti. "Sooka.. lalu kau, kenapa pig?"

"Diet.." jawab Ino singkat. "Hhh~" Helaan nafas dari Sakura dan Tenten ketika mendengar jawaban dari Ino yang menurut mereka begitu membosankan.

"Jadi—hanya aku yang makan?" Keluh Tenten, ia menatap bekal makanannya yang tersaji dengan begitu rapi dan menggiurkan. Kemudian Tenten berteriak—"Yosh! ITADAKIMASU.. emmhhh… Oishiiii…."

Sakura dan Ino meneguk ludahnya.

Glek.

.

.

.

=o0o=

"Tadaima.." Sakura melepas sepatunya. Suara isak tangis di dalam rumahnya berhasil mengambil perhatian Sakura. "Okaasan?" Sakura berteriak dan memasuki rumahnya yang minimalis namun tetap terlihat elegan. Ia melihat Okaasannya sedang menangis terisak. Beberapa lembaran berkas-berkas berhamburan di meja kerja Otousannya. "O-okaasan.. Ada apa ?" Mebuki Haruno segera berlari kepelukan anaknya dan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Cepat kemasi seluruh barang-barangmu. Rumah ini akan segera disegel." Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar suara Otousannya menyahut seraya berteriak—"NANI?"

.

.

Seperti dugaannya, benar saja jika membicarakan hal ini ternyata anaknya lebih bisa mengerti dibandingkan dengan istrinya. Kizashi Haruno merasa bersyukur karena anaknya itu tidak berprilaku seperti Okaasannya. Malam berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Hari ini kebetulan sekali hari minggu, dengan begitu Haruno Family bisa membereskan barang-barangnya dengan santai. Tetapi walaupun begitu, cepat atau lambat pihak bank akan segera datang dan menyegel rumahnya. Ternyata keluarga Haruno sedang tertimpa masalah berar, yakni kebangkrutan perusahannya yang tiba-tiba.

"OKAASAN!" Mendengar teriakan dari anak semata wayangnya, Kizashi dengan cepat menuruni tangga rumah. "Sakura ada apa?" Mata emerald yang sama seperti mata istrinya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian meneteslah airmatanya. Di tangan sebelah kanannya, Sakura memegang sebuah kertas yang ternyata sebuah pesan yang sangat menusuk hati.

**Gomenne Sakura.. Kizashi .. Aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi.. aku tidak sanggup untuk kembali hidup seperti dulu. Aku akan pergi, tolong jangan mencariku. Sampai jumpa.**

**Salam hangat, Mebuki Haruno.**

Tubuh Kizashi bergetar setelah membacanya. Ia meremas surat tersebut dan segera menarik anaknya kedalam pelukannya. "Daijoubu Sakura-chan.. Otousan tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang Okaasanmu lakukan." Keduanya menangis bersama.

.

.

.

=o0o=

Keharuan berlalu setelah waktu lewat tiga jam. Sekarang keadaan mereka lebih tenang. Bunyi telepon mengalihkan perhatian Kizashi, ia mengangkat gagang telepon ketelingannya. "Moshi-moshi.."

"Ah.. Uchiha-san."

"…"

"Haa? A-ah tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian."

"…"

"Hm baiklah. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu."

"….."

Telepon ditutup. "Dare da, ne Otousan?" Kizashi tersenyum. "Teman lama otousan. Hah~ akhirnya sekarang kita terselamatkan." Sakura merengut tidak mengerti. "Maksud otousan?" Kizashi mengangkat dua koper sekaligus dan memasukannya kedalam bagasi mobil. Sakura menahan tangan otousannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Itu siapa? Dan kita akan kemana?" Kizashi memegang pundak anaknya, kemudian menepuk-nepuknya singkat. "Karena tidak ada waktu lagi. Dia temanku, untuk sementara kita akan tinggal dirumahnya." Sakura melohok mendengarnya. "Haaa?"

.

.

Perjalanan yang ditempuhnya tidak terlalu jauh, namun ketika memasuki sebuah komplek perumahan, Sakura agak linglung. "Ne otousan, bukankah ini perumahan orang-orang kaya raya?" Kizashi kanya tersenyum singkat. "Hm. Memang" entah harus merasa senang atau bagaimana. Namun Sakura tetap merasa sedih karena ibunya lebih memilih tinggal seorang diri dibandingkan harus bersama dengan keluargannya.

Mobil yang dikendarainya berbelok ke sebuah pekarangan rumah, gerbang tinggi yang tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka. Sebuah bangunan yang amat sangat besar serta bermodel layaknya bangunan tua namun tidak ada kesan angker serta berbagai bunga indah dan ada juga air mancur yang menghiasi halaman rumahnya membuat Sakura meneguk air liurnya. "Su-sugoi .." Namun keterkagumannya itu harus berganti dengan kekhawatiran ketika mata emeraldnya menangkap sebuah papan rumah yang bertuliskan **"UCHIHA FAMILY"**

"UCHIHA?" teriaknya spontan. Kizashi menoleh seraya menjawab "Hm.. Kenapa?" Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aa.. iie iie.. " Pikiran positif segera menghampirinya. Marga Uchiha di jepang 'kan banyak .. batinnya. "Hehehe…"

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N : **HAI HAI HAI MINNASAAAAAAAAAN ... Gomenne saya datang lagi sama FICT Baru hehe, nambah lagi Utang fict huhu..  
Bagaimana menurut kalian ceritannya? Agak mirip sama cerita ITAZURA NA KISS gak? Hoho

Review Yaaaa..

Next?


End file.
